<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Punishment for the Divine by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390412">A Punishment for the Divine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, Mental Regression, MomDom, Soiling, diaper use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Goddesses that have caused nothing but trouble for so many finally get the punishment they've earned. And a one-way ticket back to babyhood to go with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Punishment for the Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For LangHTZK featuring his characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the very edge between the many universes that dotted the concept of reality, was a quaint little manor. A manor that had been floating around, collecting the ones that needed help most of all. All of them found a new home within its halls, even if they ended up taking on a younger form thanks to the owner, a woman who had their best intentions in mind. A demon that wanted them to experience a life of pure love and proper care, something that she had been denied.</p><p>The woman, or rather the demon, was Asphodel. A demonic Matriarch that had snatched back the reins of her own family from her parents, after they had given her the chance to roam on her own. What had once been an adorable little girl turned into a beautiful woman with the curves to put anybody to shame. Whether it was the breasts that hung against her sundress, the hips that had carried many children, or the ghastly white mane of hair that reached down to her hips. As soon as any of those things came into view, the ones that knew of her would know to stay clear. Otherwise, they may just join her family without their consent…</p><p>However, while she normally decided to pull the youthful ones that needed saving into her manor, on this very day she had something much more difficult to deal with, as she carefully sipped from her morning cup of tea.</p><p>“Mama.” An older-looking bespectacled woman, sharing the same color of hair as the red-clad matron only done up in the style of a bun, carefully put down the pot that she had used to fill her cup with tea. “Are you sure you won’t be needing my help, nor the assistance of the rest of us? You may be about to face beings beyond even your abilities…” Her tone sounded firm, yet the words that she used made it clear that she was worried. Even if her cold expression didn’t convey it.</p><p>Asphodel finished the fragrant beverage as she smiled up at her eldest, the Elder Maid Eurydice. “Don’t worry, dear Eury.” She chimed, closing her eyes with an air of confidence surrounding her. “I’m only about to deal with three naughty goddesses that have caused endless trouble for the babies I’ve had in my care. They won’t be an issue, as long as I keep their suffering in mind.” She kept on smiling as she made light of the potential threat…</p><p>“If that is what you believe, then I have no reason to doubt you, Mama.” Eurydice replied as she carefully picked up the cup that her mother had just used, shivering slightly as she felt the fragrance of her lips wafting off the edge. “I wish you good luck, and may you punish those brats as much as they deserve it.”</p><p>The demoness nodded as she lifted herself from her seat, adjusting her large hat ever slightly before a portal appeared in front of her. “Oh, yes, one more thing, dear Eury?” She paused as she turned to look at her eldest, before her smile widened. “Please prepare the necessary supplies for my return. If all goes well, they’ll spend a few weeks at my residence until they’ve learned their lesson. And don’t tell the kids that I’m gone, I wouldn’t want them to worry about me.”</p><p>“Of course, Mama.” The Elder Maid replied in turn, as her Mama departed through the portal. All she could do now was wish and hope for her safe return.</p><p>But before all of that, she needed to prepare. Diapers, bibs, onesies and everything else the matron might need…</p><p>---</p><p>“Hm. Have I been growing bigger without realizing it?”</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Crossover Universe, a young looking woman admired herself in the mirror. Or rather, took great care in examining her figure. After waging yet another pointless war against her hated sister, she finally had some time to herself. Time that she wished to spend making sure that she looked as perfect as she could.</p><p>She was the Goddess Tenebris, the one who ruled over Dark, Death and many other grave things in that general scope. But most importantly, at least in her eyes, she ruled over Lust. Something that she put to great use whenever she allied herself with the many warriors that she called upon for the squabbles she held against her sister.</p><p>Who could blame her for taking such a keen interest in the lust that fueled mortals, when she herself looked like an absolute bombshell? She had dignified horns that accentuated her inhumanity, rooted inside dark silver hair that reached down beyond her shoulders in the form of pigtails. Her blue eyes reflected against the mirror, showing the depth of her depravity should one choose to look deep enough. </p><p>Combine that with her choice of clothing, a black kimono with blue highlights, light-blue and grey sleeves to compliment the rest of the colors, as well as a deep blue and golden sash that wrapped around her waist, and a set of black boots with light-blue laces keeping them tied together, and she had a certain delicate and exotic air to her; An air that would ensure that anybody curious enough to look toward her would no doubt soon fall to her innate charms…</p><p>Her gaze, however, was not directly focused on her figure as a whole. But rather the most important areas. Her chest, and the hips that stuck out below the skirt-part of her kimono. Both had seemed to grow ever slightly over the last little while. Which meant that her outfit was getting tighter…</p><p>“Hmph, it’s rubbing up against the worst spots.” Tenebris muttered under her breath. While she used her alluring body to its full effect whenever she possibly could, she wasn’t actually one to indulge in those terribly filthy acts. She would never use her fingers to slip into a hole, nor would she play with the breasts that she exposed for all the world to see. That kind of stuff was beneath her. Beneath the domain of a Goddess. So the fact that her outfit was working against her, trying to inch out a bit of pleasure from her body… It was awful.</p><p>Yet, it wouldn’t be anywhere near as awful as what was going to happen to her, as the Goddess felt a chill run down her spine. The kind of chill that she only felt whenever her mother, Gravis, was about to drag her and her sister out of one of their pointless battles to punish them. But while it was familiar, it wasn’t the exact same. Who could possibly be causing her to feel this way?</p><p>“...Reveal yourself!” The Goddess cried out as she drew a fan from her sleeve, her powers manifesting as a light-draining aura around her. She wasn’t about to be caught off guard, no matter who had decided to try and ruin her day.</p><p>A laugh echoed around her as a simple, dark portal emerged in the back of her room. The characteristic sound of a pair of heels clacking against the tiled floor gave way to the visage of a pale-skinned woman clad in red, her smile awfully foreboding as her hat hid away her crimson eyes.</p><p>“Hello, little one. You’ve been quite the naughty girl, and I’m here to make sure you understand what you’ve done.” The woman was very direct with her intent, as she continued to walk towards her, every step causing her presence to exert pressure around her.</p><p>Tenebris narrowed her eyes as she swiped her fan in front of her, causing the area around them to distort into a starry backdrop. She had transformed the room into a pocket of her domain, space itself. Here, she had complete control. Nothing that the pale woman could do would possibly be able to affect her. </p><p>“I don’t know who you are, and I don’t know why you think I care. You should leave, before I ensure that you won’t ever walk again.” She wasn’t about to be taken lightly, as a rip in the fabric of space slowly formed in front of her, further sucking in the ‘air’ around it. She was conjuring up a wormhole, ready to tear the woman limb from limb with such a devastating attack…</p><p>Which just made the woman giggle, prompting the Goddess to squint. “What’s so funny? You just show up out of nowhere, and you expect me to take you seriously? Answer me! What is your name, and why do you think you have the authority to lecture me, the Goddess of the Dark, about what I’ve done!?”</p><p>“My my, the little girl thinks she’s got a big head.” The red-clad demon downplayed the words and the powers that the Goddess had at her disposal, before she lifted the large-rimmed hat off her head and bowed. “I am Asphodel. But you may call me Mama.” She introduced herself, neglecting to answer the second question as she didn’t feel it was necessary to explain herself to a girl that had already been so bad.</p><p>Once she put the hat back on, her smile was the only easily visible part of her face. And that smile grew as she continued walking closer. “I must say, for a little girl to call herself a Goddess, you certainly don’t embrace that title. No, you’ve wrapped yourself up nice and tightly, only showing off the parts of your body that you think matter…” She mused, as one of her crimson eyes started lighting up. “Am I wrong for thinking that, my little prude of a girl?”</p><p>Almost immediately after she got called a prude, Tenebris lost her nerve. And in turn, she lost her concentration. The space around her, even the wormhole that she had started to form, lost their shape as the room returned to normal. “P-Prude!? Do you know who you are talking to!? What gives you the right to call me a Prude, you’re the Prude!” She whined, her charisma crumbling in mere moments.</p><p>Thanks to that weakness she showed, it was easy for Asphodel to get close enough for the young Goddess to push into her breasts. Then, and only then, did the Goddess realize how huge the demonic woman was compared to her. Several heads taller, to the point where she could lift her up if she so desired. But instead, she merely kept her pinned against her stomach for a brief moment... </p><p>“Unfortunately, my little Prude, I happen to have quite the experience with everything you’ve denied yourself. Pleasuring, intercourse, and especially breeding. Given what I’ve heard about you from my dearest and beloved babies, you’ve never truly given yourself time to try any of that, no matter how beautiful you may be. Perhaps I should give you a taste of what you’ve been missing out on, so that you understand exactly why you’ve been luring in the hearts of many?”</p><p>The white-haired demoness prattled on and on, and the Goddess kept on struggling against her grip. It was strong, but she was definitely stronger. If she just absorbed the light around her, then she could use it to temporarily empower her and break free. Then, she could show this awful woman that she wasn’t a prude, sex and the like just didn’t interest her. That was it!</p><p>She took a deep breath as her light-absorbing aura began to grow… only for the arms that held her to let go, causing her concentration to falter yet again as she fell onto her feet. Not even a second later, she stared up at the demon, ready to tear her apart verbally for her mistake. “You’re going to regret letting me free. I’ll make sure that you never stop climaxing, that way you can’t call me a Prude ever again..!”</p><p>Tenebris shoved her hands forward, slapping them against the older woman’s thighs… and yet nothing happened. If anything, she could only smell a slight and faint trail of pleasure-filled juice dribbling down her thigh. A sign that her attempt had failed spectacularly. But that wasn’t all, as her gaze just happened to still be pointed upward.</p><p>“As expected of a prude, you don’t know what it means to turn somebody on. You just rely on your powers, and when you run into somebody that actually knows what makes their body react… Ara, I shouldn’t explain all of this to you, when you should experience it for yourself instead.” Asphodel mused, before cutting herself off as her eyes flashed bright red, the color reflected in those blue eyes of the shorter goddess.</p><p>Not even a second after, the poor Goddess felt a fire growing in her loins. A fire that she had never before felt, causing her to fall onto her knees as she began panting uncontrollably. “W-What is this? What did you do!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?” She screamed in fear and in confusion, hoping that she could deal with it… But how? She… She didn’t know how to tame that fire, and she didn’t want to touch herself anywhere inappropriate…</p><p>“I just gave you a taste of your own medicine, my little prude.” The older woman explained as she kneeled down, putting her at eye-level with the girl as she planted a kiss on her lips. A kiss that caused her body to stop responding to her commands, evident by the way that she seemed to be stuck in place, kneeling down with her arms at her sides…</p><p>Asphodel’s smile widened once more as she put a hand up against the younger girl’s bosom. “Now that I’ve given your muscles a little bit of memory loss, I think it’s time that we teach your breasts what it feels like to be played with. Nothing too strenuous, nothing too excessive. Just the simple stuff. A little flick here, a little flick there, until you’ve gotten a taste for it all.”</p><p>“You… You did what!?” Tenebris shouted, her mouth being one of the few parts that still responded to her commands. Which meant that she had to watch in horror as both of those big, delicately feminine hands, reached into her kimono’s cleavage window and carefully rubbed up against both of those tender mounds before trapping the nipple between the digits of her fingers, and then…</p><p>She squeezed, and the moan that followed was loud enough to shatter any normal window. Thankfully the Goddess’ abode was anything but normal, so instead the only thing that suffered from that shot of pleasure was her mind. The juice that dribbled out below was intense, as the Goddess shivered all over. She didn’t ever imagine she could feel this way, nor that playing with herself could be this… scary, frankly…</p><p>“Doesn’t that feel nice, little one? You’re no longer a prude, now that you’ve actually experienced pleasure in its purest form.” Asphodel chimed as she pulled one of her hands out of her cleavage window, only to have that one slowly snaked its way down towards her crotch, lifting up her skirt to slip it straight into her panties. “Now, what would happen if I touch this little bean, flick the switch you’ve kept hidden for so long?”</p><p>Tenebris couldn’t really respond, her mind still reeling from that first shock of pleasure. A slight trail of drool was running down the side of her face as she tried to compose herself, tilting her head down to look at the woman that had bullied her. A woman that thought she was justified in doing all of this. Why was she doing this? What had she done to deserve this? She wanted to abuse her assets, to keep herself chaste and tease them with the gift that they could never truly get… so... why?</p><p>“Staying silent? Admirable, I thought you’d try and yell at me again. And your reward for being a good girl…” The demoness mused as she fit her pointer and middle fingers around a nipple and the clit at the same time, slowly rubbing both with the sides as she dragged out the inevitable pinch. Just enough that she had time to recover a little more…</p><p>Before she squeezed both sets of fingers shut, pinching both of those sensitive areas. And in turn, this caused the Goddess to whip her head back in complete delight, regardless if she actually wanted that delight to happen or not. The juice streamed out and around the hand that was teasing the clit, showing just how turned on she had gotten. Yet not even that was enough to force her across the edge. In fact, that little bit of teasing wasn’t enough to get her close, which could only mean terrible things for the younger girl…</p><p>“Sstthhoooppp…” Tenebris managed to mutter out amongst the panting that left her mouth in such high quantity that she sounded more like an exhausted horse than anything else, not a mighty Goddess that had tried to put up a fight against the foreign Mama that invaded her safe space. “N-No mohre…” Her words weren’t exactly the most refined or the most intelligible any longer, but that didn’t matter in her mind. What mattered was making the woman stop..!</p><p>Asphodel shook her head with that foreboding smile remaining such an awful image on her face. “I’m afraid this is just the beginning for you, since you’ve been such a bad little girl. And bad girls, no matter how much they cry out and try to ask for forgiveness… Deserve to be punished.” Her voice turned grave for a brief second as her eyes flashed once more, reflecting the emotions she kept hidden beneath that smile. “Speaking of punishment… You wanted to be a prude, didn’t you, little one? Well, I have just the thing for a prude like you. Something you’ll enjoy, I’m sure.”</p><p>The older demon snapped her fingers, causing a sensation to spread around the younger girl’s crotch. A sensation that grew and grew, covering her hips, her thighs, all the way down to her knees. Something so huge that it was impossible for her to keep those things closed, her posture spreading as far apart as it possibly could, exposing the naughty spot in between her legs… if not for the true nature of that sensation, as the young girl finally looked down to try and understand what just happened.</p><p>She immediately froze as a look of pure disgust took over. A look that said a thousand words as she tried to back away… not that she could. Her body was still not responding to her commands. Nothing could save her from what was now stuck around her waist, pushing her legs and her thighs apart to the point of exposing herself…</p><p>A diaper. An enormous, star-patterned diaper, fit for a Goddess like her. It was big, it crinkled with every subtle move she made, and it was utterly jarring against the rest of her body. Not only did it not fit in with the grace of the rest of her outfit, but it wasn’t even the kind of garment an adult would wear. Especially not one that tried to rely on her sexual appeal to control the ones around her…</p><p>“Surprised?” Asphodel chimed as she kept her hand buried in between the thick, adorable padding and the girl’s crotch, letting her tease it as much as she’d possibly want. Though, the hand that had been on her chest was now placed on her back instead, rubbing away at it in a comforting manner, which just complicated the situation even further.</p><p>Tenebris wanted to scream, she really did. And her lips belonged to her, so she could try. But as soon as they parted and attempt to let out a foul word meant to degrade the woman in front of her, a moan left them instead, caused by those terrible fingers clutching around her clit once more. </p><p>In that very same moment, the demon lightly jiggled her shoulders from left to right, causing the straps on her dress to fall off and reveal the enormous breasts that were the size of the poor girl’s head. Thanks to both of those udders being released from their constraining prison, it was easy for the demon to force the girl’s head closer, causing her to latch onto one of those nipples were the mouth that was still wide open after that little pleasure-filled moan.</p><p>The Goddess was forced to snap her lips shut around that oversized teat, her teeth sinking in and around the nipple as she was forced to suck. It was degrading, it was humiliating… and most importantly, it reminded her of a time long gone. When her Mommy breastfed her, an experience that she didn’t look back upon rather fondly, considering her current relationship with that woman…</p><p>“I know what you and your sister have been up to, little one. And if there’s one thing it tells me, it’s that you haven’t been raised right. So, let’s start off by giving you a taste of something you’ve gotten way too little of. Mother’s milk. Drink up, okay?” Asphodel chimed as she kept the girl’s head pinned against her breasts with that hand, while still keeping her clit tightly pinched with the other. All so that her plan could fall into place.</p><p>Tenebris was forced to suckle and suckle on that oversized teat, sweet and fragrant milk rushing down her throat like a river running down a waterfall. She didn’t like the concept of this, as it was humiliating. She was an adult, she was a big girl! She didn’t deserve to be pinned to some stranger’s breast and forced to feed off it like she was some sort of infant. She was… She was a Goddess! Not an infant!</p><p>Unfortunately for her, the rumbling that began to echo from her stomach was not agreeing with the thoughts that were floating around in her head. That rumbling was something she had never felt before, because she had always been keen on keeping herself from having accidents. Whenever she thought she needed to go, she always headed straight for the nearest bathroom. So she never got a chance to have tummy troubles, or even the blockage that was starting to fill her bowels.</p><p>“A little bit of my milk, and any baby will soon find themselves unable to keep themselves from messing out everything. Whether it’s their heart, their soul, their smarts, their age… Everything, once you’ve had a taste of Mama’s milk, will be made into a mess that you can squish around in. And trust me, you’ve got quite the mess to make, after you’ve been such a naughty girl…” The demoness whispered into the breastfeeding baby’s ear, as that pressure in her belly worsened…</p><p>She wanted it to stop. She really did. But if everything the woman said was true, then she couldn’t let it happen. She had to stop it somehow, tear her mouth off that nipple and use her powers… use… Wait… Could she even use her powers against a woman like this? Of course she could, she had to be able to! She was a Goddess! She wasn’t a little kid who had no chance of defending herself! She was a Big Girl! She-</p><p>Her train of thought, as defiant as ever, was cut short by another wonderful shock of pleasure piercing through her body. A shock that was so potent and so abrupt that this time, it made her lose every little sense of concentration. Whether it was her thoughts or her body, none of it could hold anything back. And with that loss of control came something utterly humiliating…</p><p>Tenebris’ eyes shot open as the tears started running down her cheeks. She didn’t even get a chance to let out a semblance of a fart, because everything that had built up within flowed out so fast that she didn’t fully process it. Ropes upon ropes of pure filth, the poop that she had been saving for days, now rushed into her enormous diaper. And the space-themed diaper that she wore quickly grew brown, not just because of the back sagging thanks to the weight of it all, but because of the yellow stars losing their ‘shine’ as an indicator that she had used it for its intended purpose.</p><p>She wanted to cry out, to make it stop. She hadn’t ever felt humiliation this intense, nor did she ever want to. She felt terrible, she felt disgusted! She wanted it all to end, to be like a bad dream. In fact, she’d take another terrible fight against her sister over something like this, because then at least she’d find joy in ruining her day. But no! She was just forced to keep sitting there, pushing out filth like she was some giant baby.</p><p>It kept going, no matter how much she wanted it to stop. Eventually, her shit lost it solidity as it flowed out, turning into mush as it was forcibly pushed up against the piles that had already built up beneath her. It all mashed together, just like the memories of all her fights against her sister. It was a terrible sensation, and it made her feel even worse. But even worse than that, and something that she didn’t want to admit, was the way it made her pussy feel…</p><p>Namely… her pussy was on fire. The act of defecating herself had been triggered by her clit being pinched, causing her to orgasm. Which in turn, tied the act of filling her padding, the most degrading thing of all, to her arousal. The more she shat herself, the better she felt. The worst she felt, the more she’d shit herself. And if she ever were to climax again, she’d just empty her bowels once more, starting the cycle anew. This… This was the plan that the horrid woman had concocted. A plan to put the Goddess of Lust on a path of pure degeneracy…</p><p>“My, oh my. You really had a lot built up in there. Normally, my babies only make enough of a mess that they fill out their diapers to the point where they look like they’re your size, but…” Asphodel mused as she slowly let the girl pull herself off that nipple, while using her now-free hand to measure the diameter of the diaper after it had been packed so improbably full of poopy. “I don’t think they could shit their own weight, and still look so feisty…” She chuckled, enjoying the utterly scorned look on the young girl’s face.</p><p>The tears still streamed down Tenebris’ face as she stared up at the white-haired woman. “You’re not going to get away with this… No, you won’t! My sister… My mother, they’ll… They’ll make you pay!” When the cards finally fell on the table, when she had nothing left to lose, her mind turned towards the family that she neglected. She knew that their feelings, no matter how terribly strained their relation was, wouldn’t let them ignore her. They’d save her… they really would…</p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt they will. But, my little poopy baby girl…” The demoness chimed as she lightly booped the girl on the nose, her smile still ever present and terrible. “What if I told you that I wanted them to find me? You’ve not been the only naughty girl after all.” She explained, causing the crying girl’s expression to freeze in fear. “Oho? You didn’t think I’d let you be the only one I punished, did you? You really are just a big baby, trying to play at being divine…”</p><p>Now that she had laid her plan out, explaining what was in store for the dark-silver-haired baby’s family, it was time for her to finish her off. Or rather, put her in a position where she wouldn’t be an issue. “Now, what to give my little poopy baby…” She thought aloud, tapping her finger against the side of her head as she hummed a little lullaby.</p><p>Whatever the demon had in mind, it couldn’t be good. That much was obvious to Tenebris. So she needed to get out of there, no matter how hard it’d be. She knew that her arms and her legs weren’t listening to her, but if she just focused her thoughts, she’d get a chance. She just had to open a hole beneath her, and then…</p><p>She concentrated. She really did. She could feel space tearing apart below her, slowly but surely opening up to allow her to escape. This was it, she was finally going to turn the tables on her and get the chance she needed. She could get away. She… She..!</p><p>Her scream echoed throughout the room as that hand that still remained in her diaper once more attacked her clit, and the pleasure that spiked through her body caused her bowels to react. She sniffled and she cried out in frustration as a loud and brassy FFRRRRRTTT echoed, the flow of shit having stopped for just a few seconds, allowing the gas to build up once more. And that gas heralded the poopy continuing its course, causing her seat to expand even further.</p><p>“Naughty naughty, thinking that you could get away. Maybe I need to give you something that’ll keep your mind from ever thinking straight again? That sounds fun, doesn’t it?” Asphodel chimed, as she finally withdrew that hand from her diaper, knowing that the girl wouldn’t recover in time…</p><p>This time, she clapped her hands together, allowing her to channel a bit of her own power. She was calling upon one of her children, just for a little favor. She needed one of the toys that she had used to break in one of the tougher babies that the Goddesses had exploited, exactly the kind of thing that would be useful against the toughest baby she had ever needed to train.</p><p>Moments later, a portal opened in another part of the room. And out came a beautiful little wooden pony, so infantile and childish that there was no way that it was going to be taken seriously as a mount. And it wouldn’t, because it was actually a torture device that the matron had specifically requested a while back. Instead of a wooden horse, she stuck a triangle-shaped piece of wood onto the seat of a baby’s rocking horse, and it would do everything it needed to…</p><p>“Excellent, and it’s still in such great condition. Now, to see if you can handle a few hours on that thing. Maybe days depending on how long your sister lasts.” Asphodel chimed aloud with a gleeful smile on her face as she hoisted the poor girl up, using her armpits as the main part to grip. </p><p>Thanks to her exceptional strength of her maternal body, it was incredibly easy to lift the poor Goddess over to the rocking horse, which was properly sized for a girl of her stature, as she then let her sit down on it. And thanks to the shape of the block that had been glued onto the horse, no matter how big the mess was, it was going to reach in and grind up against the girl’s most precious spot…</p><p>“S-Sssttoooppp!” Tenebris cried out, futilely so as the thing reached all the way through the massive mess that she had made, the point of the block pushing up against her clit just like the demon’s fingers had. Which meant that her weak spot, the worst part of her body, was constantly being stimulated. And every time she was forced to feel the pleasure pierce through her, causing her body to whip forward out of instinct, her poor bowels released yet more of her divine power in the form of filth rushing out from between her awfully exhausted buttocks…</p><p>Asphodel giggled in response to her poor cries for help, amused by the way that she still put up a token resistance despite the pleasure that now seemed to be self sustained. The more she rocked forward, the more the mess would drag her back, which caused the block to continue grazing up against her clit, causing that endless cycle of pleasure to perpetually continue...  But that wouldn’t be enough. Not for this demonic matron, oh no.</p><p>“Let’s make sure you won’t somehow figure out a way to make this lovely horsie stop.” She chimed one more time as she snapped her fingers, activating a little bit of magic that she had implanted in the wooden pony. Almost immediately after that snap resounded, the wood started vibrating and gyrating all over, causing the movement of the poor baby sitting atop it to get even more erratic.</p><p>Tenebris was forced to let out moan, after moan, after moan. Some of those moans even turned into screams as her climaxes poured out one after the other, sending her body rocking around in just as wild a fashion as the horsie underneath her. And the more her body jerked around, the more it pushed up against that terribly placed block, which just continued the cycle that had begun once she rocked back and forth on the pony…</p><p>It would take a miracle for that cycle to ever stop, as the stench from her endlessly growing space-themed diaper started wafting from it, prompting the maternal demon to wave a hand in front of her face in a joking manner. This time, for certain, she couldn’t get free. Even if she had a chance before, now there was absolutely no way she’d break that cycle…</p><p>And thus, Asphodel’s mind turned towards the other two Goddesses that resided in this little abode. Two Goddesses that needed to be tamed and degraded, just like the slutty pleasure-consumed baby on the rocking pony. Two young babies that needed to come to terms with their true selves…</p><p>She giggled a little as a portal appeared underneath, letting her traverse to another part of the Goddesses’ sacred home…</p><p>---</p><p>“Everything seems to be in order. Weaponry, loaded. Blades, sharpened. Wings, maintained. All I need is a reason to go at her throat.”</p><p>In a completely different part of the Goddess’ home, standing in front of a mirror taller than herself, was yet another one of those terrible Goddesses. This one, a golden-haired and red-armored woman whose powers radiated off her like she was giving off light, was looking at herself with a lot more determination in her eyes compared to the woman that she called a sister.</p><p>She was Lucibus, the Machine Angel. Goddess of Light, War, Machinery, and most importantly Time. It was her job to keep the flow of time in check, something that she often neglected due to the many battles that she had to wage against her sibling. She much preferred the offensive capabilities that her powers could provide rather than the situational uses that they had, because then she could overpower anybody that dared to think that they were a match for her…</p><p>“Tsk. To think that those vermin would dare think that they could defeat me. Mother may have thought it was necessary to drag us away, but I would’ve eliminated them all, and then Tenebris as well. She deserves it, the sting of my sun-forged blade…” The Goddess muttered to herself, harboring such a heavy grudge…</p><p>As she continued talking to herself, she seemingly didn’t notice that a portal opened up in the other end of the room, not even as a soft set of steps echoed around her. The carpet-clad floor underneath muted the sound of the guest’s heels, leaving her with plenty of time to approach the golden-haired girl…</p><p>Only for Lucibus to whip around, a purple sigil appearing in her left red eye. “Another inch, and you’ll find yourself splattered onto the walls behind you. State your name and purpose, and I may just give your pitiful life a chance to keep going. Make no mistake, your life is mine to judge. Failure to comply will result in your complete erasure.” She was cold and arrogant as she glared straight at the visitor, energy gathering at the tip of her preferred weapon, a gunblade that seemed to be heavy in caliber…</p><p>“My, you’re prepared for anything, aren’t you?” The pale-skinned demoness remarked, chuckling as she downplayed that threat. “I can see why you and your sister always feud with one another, if this is the way you treat a guest. Perhaps you should learn from her, understand that pointing your weapon isn’t the way to go-”</p><p>Asphodel’s teasing words didn’t go far before she felt a bullet fly by her head, one that was dangerously close to penetrating through her skull and ending her life then and there. “I gave you fair warning, harlot.” The Goddess scowled as she rotated the gear-shaped hammer on the back of her gunblade. “Another word out of you, and I will end your worthless existence.”</p><p>The pale demon slowly tapped away at her chin as she kept silent. She was playful, but not playful enough to risk her own life so recklessly. So what could she do to disarm her? She was going to attack her as soon as she said a word, so she had to move somehow…</p><p>Her eyes lit up as a hole opened underneath her, almost invisibly so. A hidden portal to allow her to escape very quickly. “You’re cute, you know?” She said, sinking into the hole as soon as she started speaking, causing the next bullet to miss her completely. Saving her life in the nick of time…</p><p>If she hadn’t done this, she would’ve experienced a fate much worse than death, as the wall behind her exploded from the sheer power stored in the two bullets that had sunk into it. “Tsk. Blasted woman using her powers…” Lucibus muttered as she waved her hand in a counter-clockwise motion, causing the wall to repair itself as it had its timestream reversed. Which meant that she was too occupied to notice what happened behind her…</p><p>“Where are you looking, my angry little tot?” Asphodel chimed as she emerged from yet another hole, slowly towering over the girl and casting a shadow on her. This, more than any other time, was when she was most grateful for the powers at her disposal. She wouldn’t be able to approach her using any other method, and now she was right where she wanted her…</p><p>Not because she planned to grab her and subject her to the same kind of torture that her sister had gone through, oh no. She wasn’t the type to reuse punishments. No, she knew exactly how she was going to deal with a tiny ball of anger like the golden-haired girl in front of her…</p><p>“You never answered my question, harlot. Who are you, and why should I refrain from shooting you this very instant?” Lucibus didn’t even bother turning towards the older woman, no matter how much her towering form should intimidate a girl like her. Instead, she just held her gunblade pointed upward, the barrel aligned with the woman’s head.</p><p>Asphodel hummed a little as she crossed her arms. “Has your mother never taught you any manners, my angry little tot? With that mouth, I’m surprised she ever let you leave the nest, let alone wield a weapon as dangerous as that one.” She continued to sass and tease away at the girl, despite how dangerous it really was to do so.</p><p>Eventually, however, she finally cleared her throat and decided to take the girl’s threats seriously. “I am Asphodel. Matron, and a visitor to your little home, Lucibus. I am here to ensure that you and your sister, and especially your mother, learn that you cannot just act at your leisure and endanger the worlds at your disposal. There, does that satiate your questioning mood, or do I need to spell out how I plan to deal with you?”</p><p>The gun cocked as the revolving chamber that contained every bullet span at an intensity unmatched by anything the demonic woman had ever seen before. “Consider yourself erased, Malignant Matron.” Lucibus was not the one for jokes, nor was she about to allow this hellish woman to ruin her, her mother… and especially not Tenebris. If anybody was going to deal with that indecent mess of a woman, it was going to be her!</p><p>Asphodel’s smile widened as she saw the shot coming a mile away. This was why she had positioned herself in such a way that the Goddess wouldn’t turn around. It meant that her aim was off, and that she could just sink right back into the hole that she had emerged from, right before the bullet even became a threat to her…</p><p>The Goddess, not knowing that her target had already eluded her, pulled the trigger on her gunblade. The resulting bullet would naturally erase anything it came into contact with, as long as it was organic or semi-organic. If it instead hit anything inorganic, it would explode rather violently and cause quite the stir. The shockwaves, the recoil, everything about the shot would be intensified to the point where… well, if you were as close to the impact point as the youthful golden-haired girl was, you probably wouldn’t be in the best condition. Something that she had neglected to think of, her arrogance getting the better of her.</p><p>“Peris-” Lucibus tried to sound cool, but instead the loud roar of her bullet smashing into the ceiling and the resulting explosion caused her to lose her footing. Her ears were filled with so much noise that she couldn’t hear herself think, much less think at all. Her body was shaking at a different tempo from the rest of the room, which would naturally make anybody panic.</p><p>This included her, as she was nothing more than a little girl when it came down to it. Her armor clattered against her body as she gasped and panted in shock, keeping her hands pinned to the helmet as her thoughts were pulverized by her quaking body. Her arrogance had been her downfall, as the remaining thoughts in her head continued to scream out in anger.</p><p>“WHERE ARE YOU!? REVEAL YOURSELF! QUIT PLAYING TRICKS ON ME AND FIGHT!” The Goddess shouted, her ability to tell what was around her being impaired by the pain that her own attack had inflicted on her. While the parts of her mind that hadn’t been pulverized by the recoil and blowback continued to fill with rage, her body wasn’t keeping up. It kept twitching and shivering, practically begging to be held...</p><p>“Oh? Still standing? I must give you some credit, little one. I expected you to crumple, and yet it seems to have merely pissed you off.” Asphodel muttered as she slowly emerged from the portal she had sunken into once more, looking down upon the raging girl, while rubbing away at her chin with one hand. Maybe she should’ve enhanced the girl’s attack, to see if there was a limit to her anger…</p><p>Despite the fact that the demoness was standing right behind her, Lucibus didn’t have the soundness of mind to see her. Everything was ringing, shaking, or worse. Both physically and mentally. If she were to try and whip around, she’d probably end up on the floor, unable to control herself...</p><p>Thankfully, there was a certain woman who wanted nothing more than to help her. Help that she would’ve rejected, if she could control herself. But since she could hardly take a step without her body working against her, it was hard for her to stop the arms that wrapped around her. Or the breasts that pushed up against her face, muffling the scream that tried to slip loose from her lips.</p><p>“Ssssh… It’s okay. Mama’s here for you. Mama’ll make it all go away. Mama’ll make the bad noise, the bad stuff, and your worries, all of it will go away while I’m here…” Asphodel whispered into the young golden-haired girl’s ears as she brought her closer, slowly sinking her into the space between her dress and her bosom. Just so that she could rest against a softer surface, one that would comfort her to no end…</p><p>The Goddess could feel her rage building as she was stuffed into that awfully tiny space. Somewhere she didn’t belong. It reminded her of the past, memories that had been tainted by everything that had happened between her family. Or were they tainted because of her current anger? She couldn’t honestly tell, she was too enraged to care.</p><p>But, as she rested up against those mounds, against the breasts of the woman that had forced her into this situation, disarmed her and humiliated her… Something started to resonate within her. Whenever she felt down when she was younger, she came running for her Mommy. And just like now, she’d find herself resting against a bosom filled with warmth and care towards her. Why did these breasts make her feel calm, like she was in her Mommy’s arms?</p><p>Slowly but surely the anger in her mind faded away, as the softness pressed down on her. She wanted to struggle… at some point. But now, she started enjoying how it felt against her. It had been so long since she had an experience like this. So long since she could just rest against something and close her eyes, feeling her heart and soul totally at ease...</p><p>As she continued to rest there, against those wonderful breasts that made her feel so safe… A voice began to caress her inner ear, slowly softening any of the thoughts that were still shaking around in her head. Whether they were angry or worried, they were silenced by the whisper. Normally, this would’ve just made her even more angry or worried, but the softness around her allowed it to happen naturally. All while the growing emptiness inside her mind gave that voice more room to speak. More room to breathe… More room to tell her that everything would be alright.</p><p>“Where…” The golden-haired girl muttered, her eyes growing foggy as her mind slowly fell under the thrall of the whisper. And at the same time, she felt a sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time. Fear. Fear of the unknown, and fear of being left alone. She nuzzled against the soft mounds that she had started to appreciate, sniffling as a couple of tears slowly started beading at the edges of her eyes. “W-Where’s… Mommy…” She muttered, her childish side coming to light...</p><p>The voice continued to speak to her, now more audibly as her mind feel deeper and deeper into an almost sleep-like state. “You’ve fought so much. You don’t need to fight anymore. You’ve never needed to. You’ve always needed a soft touch, a Mama to rely on. Give into Mama. Mama will protect you. Mama will make sure that you’re safe. Mama will make it all okay. Just breathe, and Mama will set you free.” The whisper continued repeating statement after statement, all of it making it sound like being with Mama was the right thing to do…</p><p>Lucibus’ eyes lit up as she heard that voice. Of course, how could she have been so blind.. She… she should be listening to Mama. Looking for Mama. Helping Mama… She’d help her feel good. Help her recover after what happened before. Yeah… She’d help! She’d make everything feel better! Mama was going to be the best..!</p><p>Thanks to her mind having been completely shaken and thrown into disarray by the impact of the bullet, it was no surprise that the girl’s mind was so easy to manipulate. A little, careful whisper from Asphodel, specifically kept at such a distance that it didn’t seem like it came from her, and the girl now seemed to show utter devotion towards the woman that she had been trying to kill. It honestly brought a smile to her face, knowing that she brought peace to the girl’s mind after what she had done to it…</p><p>But this was just the beginning. Now that she had brought her under her thrall, she still needed to lecture her. She needed to make sure that she wouldn’t fall back into those aggressive habits, otherwise it would be for naught. And then she’d try and stab her or shoot her again, which wasn’t good either.</p><p>“Little one, are you alright?” The demonic Mama asked as she carefully lifted Lucibus out of her cleavage, before hugging her close to the outer layer of her dress. She could still remain close to that warm space, but she wouldn’t get to rest within it any longer. If she did, her mind may just end up a permanent mush, and she’d ruin any chance of leaving a lasting impact on her…</p><p>The golden-haired Goddess nodded, smiling instead of scowling for the first time. “I’m okay, Mama! Thank you!” She cried out, beaming brightly as her powers activated on her own. That shine behind her smile just accentuated it further, as her mind was wholly devoted to showing appreciation for the woman that had helped her…</p><p>Asphodel chuckled in response to her bright smile. “That’s the spirit, little Lucibus…” She mused as she lowered the girl onto the ground once more, before she kneeled down so that they would remain roughly at eye level. “Now, I have to be a bit mean, little one. You’ve been mean to me, and to many others before. You know that, don’t you?” Her voice turned serious, albeit only slightly so. She knew that the girl was still vulnerable, and doing more to hurt her would just ruin her approach…</p><p>Lucibus’s smile turned into a small pout as she nodded, looking down at the floor in shame. “They were… They were meanies too, I was just fighting back. They didn’t like me, and they called me names, and… and..!” The tears slowly started welling up, as she tried to excuse her actions and ended up making herself sadder instead.</p><p>Her Mama grabbed her cheeks and made her look at her, while she wiped away those tears with her thumbs. “They weren’t meanies, little one. You were cocky, you were mean, and you made them act against you with the words you told them. You understand? Good girls, like you, shouldn’t be doing that to people.” She scolded her as lightly as she could, while still comforting her with the gentle rubbing to her cheeks…</p><p>“B-But… But…” The Goddess sniffled, her inner pride at odds with the new devotion implanted on top of her personality. “They… I… W-What was I supposed to do..?” She asked, genuinely at a loss for what to do…</p><p>Asphodel nodded as she saw the utter confusion on her face, prompting her to pull the girl closer, hugging her as she let her climb onto her lap to get that much closer. “You should’ve apologized, and found a way to deal with them without hurting them. Then, they’d be the one that felt bad for hurting you. Just like you’re feeling bad for being mean to them now. Do you understand?” She asked, and the little Goddess sobbed a little as she nodded. “Good, good… Now, little one… I know how we can put you on the proper path…”</p><p>“Proper… path..?” The young girl sniffled as she wiped away her own tears, wondering just what the older woman could be talking about.</p><p>Her new caretaker smiled from ear to ear as she slowly patted the little girl’s head. “To really, truly make sure that you understand… I have a way to make you reconnect with your childhood. The reason you’ve been lashing out is because you never really had the chance to grow up. I can help you with that. I can protect you, until the day you become an adult once more…”</p><p>Truth be told, everything that she just told the young girl was a big bunch of lies, packed in the sweet nothings that made up her words. She was going to regress her, just like she already had. But this time, it was going to make her an even younger girl, so that she would be just like her sister in a different way. All of it focused on a certain garment, one that would look absolutely adorable on her…</p><p>And because she was such a vulnerable little girl, of course Lucibus nodded happily. The thought of being with Mama, protected for years until she grew back up… It was going to be great! She’d get everything she’d ever wish for… and she’d get to repent for the bad stuff that she had done, which still made her heart hurt.</p><p>“Good, good. I’m glad you’re so eager, too. This makes this next bit so much easier. Would you please lie down, little Lucibus?” Asphodel chimed, and the girl obeyed her Mama’s command. “Good girl. Now, lay still, okay? I’ve got something I want to show you, something nice and comfy. The thing you’ll be wearing from now on until you’ve grown back up…”</p><p>The young Goddess didn’t quite fathom what the older woman meant, but if she was so excited to try it out, then it had to be good. Maybe it was some cool kind of outfit, that was less heavy than her armor…</p><p>Her expression wavered slightly as she saw the pattern on the diaper that the older woman just pulled out from her dress. A massive piece of padding, about the size of her belly, with a bunch of cartoon suns decorating the surface. It was childish, it was actually humiliating… But, there was something about that made her feel fuzzy inside. Something that made it feel appealing…</p><p>“You like it?” Asphodel asked, giggling a little as she watched the girl’s expression shift from curiosity to worry to fascination over the span of a few seconds. She had dealt with a lot of babies, but this was something she always enjoyed. That child-like wonder in their eyes… It was delightful.</p><p>Lucibus nodded, as she started squirming a little. This time, not because she had been hit by her own attack and forced to shake around uncontrollably for what felt like eons… But because she was honestly just shy. She was still a young girl at heart, despite being a Goddess that had lived for so long. The idea of being diapered, just like an infant… it made her worry, even if the idea of wearing it made her heart ache in a strangely delighted sense…</p><p>“That’s the spirit, little Lucibus. Now just hold still, this won’t take long.” Her Mama chimed carefully as she removed the young girl’s panties,carefully moving the armored skirt out of the way in the process so that she could easily slip that oversized infantile garment onto her waist.</p><p>Putting it on was a bit of a hassle, mostly due to the size. As much as she wanted to preserve the girl’s outfit, it had to be cut down on, otherwise there wouldn’t be any space. She removed the skirt, leaving the poor girl’s waist uncovered. But not for long, as she carefully slid the back of the diaper underneath her butt, practically capturing it with the softness of the inner layer without even shutting it around her waist.</p><p>Wrapping the diaper through her legs was a bit of an issue, but having Lucibus spread her legs on command helped. Getting it through such a big space was easy, and shutting the many huge tapes that connected the two sets of wings to one another was equally easy. By the time that she finally had that diaper snapped onto her, it was practically acting as a comfortable seat for her to squish around on, crinkling with every breath she took…</p><p>“Do you like it, little one?” Asphodel asked, as she carefully pushed a hand up against the padded girl’s crotch, letting her get a sense for just how thick the padding was. To say that it was excessive would be an understatement, because despite the older woman trying to shove her hand into the well-made diaper, the young girl couldn’t feel any kind of stimuli applied to her crotch, which just caused her resulting nod to lack any semblance of pleasure. It was instead merely shy and satisfied, as she tried to close her legs despite how wide they had been spread…</p><p>Seeing the Goddess smile from the depths of her heart, truly and earnestly so, made the older woman smile more in turn. She was succeeding. She had scolded her, and now she had put her on a path of redemption. Sure, it meant that definitely wasn’t going to be out of diapers any time soon, even if the effect the demonic Mama had placed on her mind ever was to be dispelled, but that didn’t matter. She’d look cute all the same…</p><p>Lucibus carefully gyrated back and forth as she sat up, feeling the crinkling and the softness rub up against her in just the right way. It wasn’t pleasurable, nor was it anything particularly thrilling… But she liked it. She couldn’t explain why she liked it, she just did. It made her heart bounce with joy, as she giggled just a teeny tiny bit…</p><p>“I can tell you really do like your diaper. I made sure it fit your bright smile, too. But you’re not just wearing it because it’s cute, there’s another good reason for you to wear it, little Lucibus.” Asphodel chimed, as she pulled the girl closer and hugged her once more, whispering into her ear. “It’s made for you to use, so you can start your path to being a better girl. All you have to do is push out everything bad you’ve ever done. Then, and only then, can you start going down the right path in life…”</p><p>Being told this was enough to coat the poor girl’s face in a bright red blush, her body shivering at the thought of defecating openly and in the presence of her caretaker. Was this really the way to go? Could she just go poopy right then and there? No, she couldn’t. She… She wasn’t strong enough. She’d die if she did that. Then she’d be mocked by everyone, and especially her Mama…</p><p>The shivers soon turned into those very same uncertain shakes that had wracked her body after the impact from her weapon. She was showing her utter fear, as she kept on violently vibrating. She didn’t.. She… No, She couldn’t…</p><p>In the midst of her panicking, she noticed that her dear Mama let go of her, and held out her hand near hers. “There there, little Lucibus. It’ll all be okay. Mama’s here to protect you. As long as Mama’s here, nobody’ll hurt you. You can hold Mama’s hand as long as you need, and it’ll all be alright.” She chimed, her voice supporting the young girl as much as it could. The less she’d worry, the better…</p><p>Lucibus sniffled as she looked up at her Mama, both of her hands tightly gripping that offered hand as much as they could. She tightened her grip and closed her eyes, visualizing that bright, warm and supportive smile on her Mama’s face. That… If Mama smiled that much when she showed determination, wanting to improve herself… Then she had to do it. She had to deal with the idea of messing herself. She couldn’t just run away from it, she had to show her Mama that she could do it, that she could be proud of her..!</p><p>With the idea of making her Mama proud in mind, the young girl got back up onto her feet, keeping her hands firmly grasping that supportive hand all while she started to push. She knew what she had to do, and she wasn’t about to do it half-assed. If she was going to shit herself… If she was going to make a mess and start over from scratch, she was going to do it right. With as much force and as much power as she could!</p><p>An incredibly loud and ear-shatteringly powerful brassy FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT left her bowels, discoloring some of the suns on the back of her diaper from yellow to brown thanks to the sheer filth that it carried. And it just heralded what came next, which honestly surprised the woman that had managed to pull her under her spell…</p><p>Lucibus had taken what her Mama said to heart. She took everything inside her, everything bad, everything terrible, everything she ever felt guilty about. She collected it in her bowels, transforming it into waste that she had to get rid of, and then she pushed. Like whenever she used her powers to fight people, it was over the top and unnecessary, but it was the way that she did things! She never did things halfway!</p><p>Her diaper quickly ballooned outward and downward as a thick and dense-looking mess pushed its way out of her hole. While it didn’t have any true sense of consistency, seeming more like a flood of semi-solid mess that smelled just as bad as the deeds it was made out of, it was heavy! So heavy that the mess sagged onto the floor after a few seconds, collecting the pile into a nice and mushy shape that made it look more like a beanbag chair. Even as it weighed her down hard enough that she was forced to sit on it, she didn’t seem to want to stop, pushing out more and more.</p><p>The more she pushed, the more the ground underneath her started to whine. She had really turned everything inside her that was unnecessary, bad or awful, into pure manure. No matter how much of it there was, she just kept on pushing, her poopy seat expanding before her Mamas’ eyes. And thanks to the support she gave, thanks to that hand that she still gripped as tight as she could, she didn’t cry even a little! If anything, she smiled, because it felt good to get rid of all the bad stuff in her…</p><p>“My, oh my…” The demonic Mama muttered as she watched the diaper expand outward bit by bit, Lucibus showing no sign of slowing down. The more she pushed, the more that smile on her face grew. Not one of a woman that had managed to poop herself stupid… but rather one that was satisfied, happy that she was getting rid of all the baggage in her heart. Which just caused that smile on the demonic Mama’s face to grow, yet again.</p><p>Once it finally came to an end, and the golden-haired Goddess took a deep breath to compose herself… She was unable to move even an inch. She was happy, yes, but she had just shit out everything. Her body’s energy, everything bad she had ever done, and all of her doubts. She was not in any condition to move, not until she recovered. At least while the mess was the densest thing in the room, and it weighed her down more than ever, it didn’t stop her dear Mama from wrapping her arms around her if she ever wished to.</p><p>Asphodel chuckled as she watched that wonderful expression of pure delighted and satisfied bliss on her newest baby’s face, prompting her to pull off the straps on her dress once more to expose her milky nipples. “You’ve done so well, little Lucibus. Here, let me help you along…” She chimed as she kneeled down, just to give the baby access to her bosom, before carefully guiding her mouth onto one of those nipples. Almost immediately the young girl started suckling to get that nutritious milk and recover from her tremendous effort…</p><p>Thanks to the milk pouring down her throat, it didn’t take long before the Goddess’ mind was her own once more. Just lucid enough that she could use her powers, so that she wouldn’t be stuck bogged down by it all. In what felt like an instant, the diaper around her waist disappeared, and in its place was one that was almost identical to how it looked before she messed it. A positive and useful application of the temporal powers at her command.</p><p>“Such a good girl you are, little Lucibus…” The demonic Mama chimed, utterly proud of her little girl. She was on her way to recovery, and she was going to do everything she possibly could to get there. Sure, the baby’s innate disposition towards excess managed to poke its head through the spell her Mama had placed on her, but that wasn’t bad. It just meant that she stayed true to herself…</p><p>Now, with two babies under her belt, she needed to prepare for when the last one would come home…</p><p>One little trip through the shadowed portals that the demoness could call forth at her whim, and the new Mama and Baby found themselves in the other sister’s room. Because why would she leave one of the girls unattended when she could bring them together, since they both needed to learn a few more lessons?</p><p>Though, Asphodel didn’t exactly anticipate what she saw when she came back in. She had expected Tenebris to take to her punishment rather well, being trained to make a mess whenever she had an orgasm and vice versa, to really connect the lustful dots that she neglected. But when she laid her eyes on the rocking horse that she had been left on, she was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>Looking down upon the carpet around the diaper-clad Goddess, it was easy to see that she had been busy. Not just because she had been filling the diaper enough that the sides were spilling out over the sides of the wooden contraption, but because a wide area around the horse had gotten so soaked that it looked like fertile soil. Of course, it was nowhere near as fertile as the mush that had grown in the back of the girl’s diaper, but that was getting into semantics.</p><p>“My, oh my. You’ve come along quite nicely, little one. Mama’s so proud.” The demoness chimed as she walked over to the wooden plaything, slowly but surely lifting up the girl’s head. The contraption had stopped, and the girl was leaning forward due to the weight of her arms, almost as if she had passed out. But once she could see those beautiful eyes of hers, it was clear that she was still conscious, if only extremely tired from how much she had gone through.</p><p>So much so that the mere touch of her ‘Mama’s fingers made her body convulse and shiver, pushing her close to the edge. “S-Stop…” The girl muttered in a hushed tone, as if she didn’t want the other Goddess to hear. Why would she want to be mocked by her eternal rival, the sister that she feuded with time and time again? This was her only course of action, the only way she could avoid being humiliated for having used a diaper so extensively…</p><p>Unfortunately, while her sister didn’t hear her words, she did pick up on the fact that she actually spoke. And that she looked so out of it, a rarity for the girl. So much so that Lucibus had to grab ahold of her Mama’s dress, tugging it slightly to get her attention. “Mama? What’s with Tene? Is there something wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?” She asked, her former aggression completely gone from her voice. The caring that she showed was just as unnatural as her sister’s complete exhaustion, showing just how much the two girls had changed.</p><p>“Oh, your beloved sister’s just a bit tired, little Luci. She’s been going through the same thing you did, pushing out all the bad that she had been through. As you can see, though, she’s got much more of it and it’s not anywhere near as dense.” Asphodel explained as she ran a hand along that diaper, noticing the slight way the girl’s body twitched in response. “She may just need a hand to get the rest out. Support… but not from me. From somebody that she loves, deep down in her lusty heart.”</p><p>Tenebris could tell what the woman was trying to get at. Implying that she needed help from her sister. Something that she truly did need, but not the kind of help that she was implying. ‘I swear, if you actually help me this once, Lucibus… I will make sure that Mom gets us all ice cream for a month! No, a year! Just get me out of this diaper and away from this bitch!’ She thought to herself, her lips too weak to spill those beans out into the open...</p><p>Unfortunately, her sister was not a mindreader. And even if she was, she trusted the albino Mama too much to try and think ill of her. The golden-haired baby nodded as she looked at her sister on the horse, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ll help her, I can do it!” She chimed, as she put her hands on that terrible horse, causing it to shift ever slightly, digging further into her sister’s messy crotch…</p><p>With her hands serving as the spark that would ignite the fire in her sister’s loins once more, the magical rocking horse started rocking back and forth once more. With greater intensity even, as it took fuel from the golden baby’s feelings towards her sister and amplified them. Every movement was exaggerated, making the horse audibly collide against the ground with every repetition it went through. To drive her further down the hole that the demoness had pushed her down…</p><p>Tenebris let out a shriek of pleasure as it all started back over. Her orgasms came back, wracking their way through her body and causing her to vibrate and thrash around just as violently as her “steed”. In turn, the orchestra that was her ass was roused once more, with FRRTs and BRRAAAPs heralding every few inches of poopy that kept piling onto what was already stuck inside her padding…</p><p>“Go, go, Tene! Get it all out, be a good girl!” Lucibus chimed childishly as she cheered her sister on, truly thinking that she didn’t do anything wrong. To her, the sight of her sister messing herself was a good thing. She was going through the exact same thing that she had, just over a longer period. By the time she finally ran out of poopy, she’d be a good girl too… Or at least, that’s what she thought. And why would she think differently, when she was living proof of it?</p><p>Asphodel laughed a little to herself as she watched that spectacle. Her newest daughters, one wired up to cum whenever she shat herself and her fragile mind degrading every time that process repeated, and the other an adorably brainwashed angel who just wanted to be the best she could for her Mama. While their training and re-educating was far from finished, this was a wonderful start. Especially since the golden-hearted Goddess was now helping her sister along. If she just let the two be alone for a few more hours, the lust-hating Goddess would come around and call her Mama from the bottom of her heart as well…</p><p>But there was just one little piece of the puzzle that she still needed to slot in before she was done with this place. One tired, ever-ignorant Goddess. The two girls’ true Mother. And unfortunately, she had no idea where she would find her. Thanks to the fact that said Mother was always asleep, her power was suppressed. It would be difficult for the Demoness to just lock onto her presence and use it as a springboard, since there was no presence to detect.</p><p>“Well, if I have to, I’ll just traverse through this entire manor. And the realm, if I have to. I can’t just let those two girls be on their own, they deserve one more to spend their new childhood with…” She mused to herself as she walked towards the exit to Tenebris’ room, humming to herself rather pleasantly.</p><p>Only for her feet to feel like they were permanently glued to the floor. The change was so sudden that she could only perceive the fact that she had stopped moving, rather than the actual cause. Once her mind caught up and let her look down at her feet, she finally realized that something was off…</p><p>It could only mean one thing, and that in turn meant that she had to get down. NOW.</p><p>Asphodel sunk into the floor thanks to one of her portals, and not a second too soon as she felt the air over her rushing past her. Looking up, she noticed the door to the room flying past the hole, which mean that her hunch was absolutely correct. Whoever had pinned her feet to the ground was responsible for that feat of strength, and she didn’t want to be close enough for that to be an issue.</p><p>“Come out, don’t drag this out further than it has to.” A voice that would normally sound tired echoed through the room, with both of the babies in the back ignoring it as they were far too busy with their own little playtime. Leaving just the owner of the voice and the demoness to play with one another.</p><p>The albino Matriarch peeked out of the portal she had created, this one remaining invisible so that she wouldn’t be spotted by the woman above her. A woman that exerted such pressure that it was hard for her to keep her own concentration, something she admittedly should’ve expected when she arrived in this world…</p><p>Standing with a thoroughly displeased and wide-away look on her face was a woman in a rather gentle looking dress. Compared to the elaborate clothes of the other Goddesses, this one went for something more homely. A black jacket with huge sleeves for her to hide her hands in, plus a white and purple dress that reached down to her knees serving as the crux of her outfit. Combine that with the simple white socks and the purple boots decorating her feet, and she looked rather plain if one were to describe it, especially if one took the other two into account.</p><p>However, sitting atop her white mane of hair that reached all the way down to her hips, was a rather cute crown. It shone and brimmed with a certain radiance that made it seem like that there hung a halo behind her head… or perhaps it was the other way around? Whichever was the case, both managed to accessorize the woman in just a way that it was clear she wasn’t to be taken lightly. Combine that with her mismatched red-and-blue and purple-sigil-filled eyes, and she was definitely not human…</p><p>Given the research she had conducted before she went through with this plan, it wasn’t hard for Asphodel to tell that the woman was the girls’ mother, Gravis. The creator of this world and the one who served as the last piece in her puzzle. But there was just one teeny tiny issue with that. While she normally spent most of her time asleep, it seemed as if she had been awoken by what the demoness had done to her daughters, so it would be impossible to exploit her tendency to rest easy.</p><p>“What to do, what to do…” The white-haired Matriarch muttered in her little hidden hole in the fabric between dimensions, wondering what she could do to solve this issue. If she went on the aggressive, she would get pinned to the ground and crushed. If she explained herself, she’d get pinned to the ground, crushed and treated like a child. If she did anything else, she’d get pinned. There was seemingly no way for her to approach the woman without getting pinned…</p><p>Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance to think for long. Gravity from the world that she had just disappeared from grabbed at her, yanking her out of the portal until she hung in the air, straight in front of Gravis. And unlike her daughters, she was not about to take the woman lightly, evident by the way that she used her powers to keep her arms outstretched so that she couldn’t try anything.</p><p>“I’ll admit, I congratulate you for what you’ve been able to do. I’ve not yet met anybody, aside from myself, that’s been able to tame both of my daughters. But that does not excuse the details of this taming.” The white-haired Goddess explained as she crossed her arms, glaring into the Demoness’ own. “What do you have to say for yourself? More importantly, why would you come to this world and mess with my family? Do you consider yourself above us? What drives you? If you answer honestly, I will go easy on you. If you lie, then… I don’t believe I need to explain.” Even to a woman that had ruined her daughters, she showed an inch of caring. Because she hadn’t attempted to hurt them, at least not in that fashion.</p><p>Asphodel felt the shivers and the sweat run down her back as she was face-to-face with the Creator Goddess. “Well... “ She took a deep breath, running the thoughts through her mind before she spoke again. She didn’t want to waste this chance… especially not as she could turn the tables, if she just took her time.</p><p>Her eyes flashed subtly for naught more than a split second before she spoke up. “Let me start from the beginning, lady Gravis. I am Asphodel, a demon from the world between worlds. All I wished for was for your daughters, and even yourself, to understand the ramifications of what you’ve been doing.” She started, clearing her throat as she looked towards the babies in the back of the room, who were still busy with their childish descents. “...Your daughters have waged wars against one another, just because they were upset at one another. Don’t you consider that improper at all?”</p><p>“I do consider it improper.” Gravis replied as she sat down on air itself, using gravity to make the space underneath her serve as a pseudo-chair. “I should’ve taught them to be better, you’re not wrong about that. But that doesn’t mean that you, a foreigner that they’ve never been involved with, has the right to judge them for their actions. If it had been one of the people they had been using, it would be different.”</p><p>Asphodel nodded in agreement, smiling softly as she noticed the Goddess’ arms growing lax at her side, as if they were losing their touch. “I would be pulled into their feud eventually, thanks to the way that you neglected their upbringing, lady Gravis. Because you didn’t teach them the boundaries they weren’t supposed to cross, each of them ended up developing habits that could threaten the worlds they chose to get wrapped up in their feud. Have you ever thought to give them a thorough disciplining?”</p><p>“Have you thought about what it means to have daughters that could tear reality asunder?” The white-haired woman shot back, her mood not exactly improving. “Again, you’ve come from another world without being exposed to either of them for so long. Surely you understand that your lack of exposure blinds you to the nuances of their behavior? ...And, more than that… I don’t have the energy to deal with them.” She scolded the tall woman, not noticing that her own control over the situation was waning, evident by the fact that she now found herself sitting on the floor…</p><p>The Demoness nodded, as she subtly started to lower her arms to her side as the power that the Goddess exerted over her began to fade. “I don’t blame you for being unable to handle them, Lucibus nearly shot my head off twice.” She joked, lightening the atmosphere as her feet met the floor once more. “But I do blame you for not taking the time to care for them. Even just taking them to bed with you, where they can bother you if they need anything, would’ve made them turn out much better…”</p><p>Gravis blinked a couple of times as she noticed the discrepancies between what her power should be doing, and the current situation. Just moments ago, she had the Demoness floating in mid air, at her mercy. Now, she was on her bottom, looking up at the pale woman who looked down at her with nothing but a bright smile… “What did you…”</p><p>“My eyes are very enticing, aren’t they?” Asphodel chimed as she kneeled down, bringing the two women on eye level with one another despite the huge difference in size. “So much so that your mind starts to forget that it needs to put up a fight. Which means your body forgets as well, and now I have a little girl who needs a hug. Isn’t that fun?” She continued, slowly running a hand through the Mother’s hair as she continued acting so soft and caring that it was impossible to imagine how she dealt with the two girls.</p><p>The Mother Goddess tried to muster up a defense, but all it earned her was a slight twitch from her body. Thanks to the eyes of the Matron in front of her, she lacked control over her limbs. They had been put to sleep, while the rest of her remained wide awake. “...Well played.” She muttered, feeling embarrassed over the entire ordeal. Her mercy had been turned on its head, and now she was the vulnerable one.</p><p>“Oh please, you had me dead to rights. If anything, you’re the clever one, lady Gravis.” The pale-skinned woman replied with a bit of a chuckle as she slowly scooped the girl into her arms, standing tall while aligning her head with one of her breasts, which was threatening to poke its way out of the fabric of her dress. A sign that… perhaps being in peril like she had been just moments ago, was one of the things that turned the older Demoness on beyond anything.</p><p>Gravis sighed as she rested her weary head against that mound. “Not clever enough to avoid falling for a mesmerizing trick, it seems. You’ve won, Asphodel. What do you plan on doing to me now?” She asked very pointedly, as her eyes started blinking uncontrollably. Now that she couldn’t move, her natural sluggish disposition was overwhelming her…</p><p>“Me? You wonder what I’m going to do to you? I thought you would’ve figured that out based on what your daughters…” Asphodel paused, before nodding. It made sense that she didn’t know, she hadn’t truly examined what the woman had done to her daughters. “No, actually, allow me to show you what I want to do. But first…” </p><p>The Demoness grabbed ahold of her dress’ shoulder straps, pulling one down to expose that erect nipple that had been poking against the fabric. “I think you need a little meal, my dear Gravis. Otherwise, you’re just going to fall asleep again. Drink from Mama’s tap, and feel refreshed.”</p><p>“Mama? Is that what you’ve gotten the two to call you?” The white-haired Goddess asked, latching onto the pale breast in front of her without waiting to be pushed into the nipple like her daughters had been. She knew better than to act out against the one who held her. If she just went along with everything, it’d be over quicker.</p><p>She just didn’t expect the milk that quickly flowed out to be as rich and as tasty as it was. Moments after those few drops hit her tongue, she was sucking out with a clear intent to drain it. Not as furiously as one of her daughters might’ve done, but enough to make the matron shiver in delight from the arousal it brought. She kept on suckling, slurping out delicious with such a steady pace that the Demoness had to moan ever so slightly…</p><p>“Aha… And you call yourself their Mother, when you’re the one drinking without hesitation?” Asphodel teased her ever slightly, emphasized with a gentle giggle. “Maybe if you looked ahead, towards your daughters, you’d notice what I had done to them. And why they’ve begun to call me Mama, just like you should’ve been called for so many years…”</p><p>The flow of milk rushing down Gravis’ throat didn’t stop, even as she turned her eyes towards the display in the back of the room. She took great delight in the warmth and the care she got while resting in the Demoness’ arms, but not enough for her to neglect the two daughters now that she was explicitly pointed towards them.</p><p>Her eyes widening in surprise was another thing, however, as she finally realized what the two girls were doing. The blush that covered her face really emphasized her shock and embarrassment, as she made her sleeping thighs pinch together at the sight. Who could blame her, considering what the two girls were wearing?</p><p>“Good job, Tene!” Lucibus cried out in delight as she helped her sister off the rocking horse, which had finally stopped moving. Not because it ran out of juice or anything, but rather because the girl on top had gotten so heavy that it just couldn’t rock around any longer. And considering the mess that hung from her waist, it wasn’t surprising.</p><p>Tenebris was blushing, she was shivering, she was whimpering, she was doing her best to avoid looking at her sister, and ultimately she was unsuccessful. In fact, her attempts to try and hide her embarrassment just ended up turning her on, which caused her posterior to release a gassy FRRRT, and for her overly filled diaper to grow just a slight bit heavier in turn. </p><p>“A-Ah… D-Don’t… touch…” She gasped as she tried to stabilize her mind, while she did her best to not touch herself either. Thanks to the thorough training that had been done on that wooden horse, she was now left with a body so sensitive that a mere breeze could set her off. She needed to calm down and recover… and somehow remove the association with climaxing and messing that it had created. If she ever could…</p><p>Lucibus nodded as she instead chose to circle around the girl, whistling at the size of her diaper and how it had managed to keep all of that in there. While still being so soaked that it had all spilled onto the floor. “Well, Tene… Do you want a change?” The golden-hearted Goddess smiled from ear to ear, showing her kindness. “I promise to try and avoid touching you, double promise!” It was such a stark change to how she normally acted that it would’ve been off putting…</p><p>But considering Tenebris’ current condition, she wasn’t in a place to argue or reject the offer. Instead, she just turned her head away and spoke in a hushed tone. “Be gentle…” Was all that she had to say, before the two disappeared for the time being, not wanting to bother their Mama while the golden-hearted girl tried to change her lust-riddled sister…</p><p>“Ohoho. Such good girls they are, looking out for one another. Something you should’ve taught them years ago, dear Gravis.” Asphodel chimed, sighing sweetly at the wonderful display. They acted so kind to one another that it was impossible not to find them outright delightful…</p><p>That bliss that their actions gave their Mama wasn’t enough for her to avoid noticing one key issue. Namely, the Goddess on her tit finishing her meal. “Hm?” The Demoness looked down at the white-haired woman, tilting her head in confusion. “What’s the matter, dear Gravis? Have you had your fill? Are you ready to join them? Or is there something else you need to ask me?”</p><p>“...How did… What did...  W-Wait, join them?” Gravis was having trouble processing everything that she just saw. One thing was the two girls being diapered, that wasn’t exactly strange. After all, she had put them both in diapers as a punishment once before, usually when they had involved other diapered girls in their feuds. But to see the daughter that controlled Space having a diaper that reached all the way down to the floor with how much it had been filled, and the surrounding soaked area, and it was a little hard to swallow. Combine that with the golden-hearted girl’s actions and the way the two didn’t fight for once… And she just didn’t know what to say, outside of questioning what she had just been told.</p><p>Questioning that, however, had caused her tummy to finally notice what had been poured into it. Something that could be compared to pure poison, causing it to yell and erupt into nothing but pain. If the Goddess was standing, she would’ve doubled over from how horrid it felt. And if she had bothered asking, the Demoness would’ve probably told her about the laxative-like effects the milk had on girls like her…</p><p>Asphodel just sighed sweetly as she let everything happen. It was best for the older Goddess to just experience what her daughters had first hand. If she said anything, she’d spoil the surprise.</p><p>Gravis closed her eyes in mild fear as her stomach cramps gave way to a pressure rushing its way through her bowels. Thanks to her innate defenses, what could’ve been much worse was being reduced as it went through her, but what came next was unavoidable. So much so that if she could focus on her arms, she would’ve tried to cover up her face to avoid embarrassing herself so much.</p><p>Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. Mostly because of how sudden everything was, especially as her cheeks started to spread down below. There was barely a bit of gas before she felt a warm and long turd slide its way out from the hole and straight into the seat of her panties, instantly discoloring it and causing it to brush back up against her butt. It was… disgusting, to be truthful, but it really did illustrate exactly what the Demoness had managed to do to her daughters…</p><p>“Do you understand now, little Gravis?” Asphodel chimed as she kissed the poopy girl on the forehead, while putting one hand on the mess in her panties. “Do you get what I’ve done to your daughters, and what’s in store for you?” Her voice turned grave, ever slightly so, as she pushed that hand against the soft surface, smearing the mess all across the butt within…</p><p>The Goddess nodded as she sniffled. She… She understood. And even if she wanted to throw a fit, this was probably for the best. She needed to learn what they had, because otherwise everything would just repeat itself. She’d go to sleep, the babies that were her daughters would feud, and they’d be back to square one.</p><p>“...M-Maybe…” She muttered, her face as red as a tomato as she tried to speak up. “M-Maybe you… You could… Put me in a diaper, like they have been?” She asked, feeling the shame overwhelm her.</p><p>Asphodel’s smile widened as her fellow Mother gave in, just like that. So much so that instead of going through the trouble of pulling those terribly filled panties off her and subjecting her to more agony and embarrassment, she just snapped her fingers, making a small portal emerge at the pooped woman’s feet that slowly swept up her body, warping away the panties once they made contact.</p><p>With that, the next came easy. Wiping away the entire mess, getting both of those cheeks cleaned and as pure as possible, so that putting her in the diaper that she requested wouldn’t be an issue. It wasn’t hard, because unlike either of her daughters, she had managed to keep her mess to a relative simple size, so a single stroke with a wipe cleaned all that was left behind.</p><p>Once she was clean, the demon Mama laid her down on the floor, smiling all the while. Using a bit of her power, she conjured forth a single diaper. This one was properly sized for the sleepy Goddess, unlike the ones that were too large to do anything but waddle in for the other two girls. And it was just as cute in its own way, as it depicted a bunch of cutesy and cartoonish sheep bouncing around on an equally cartoonish picture of a planet. Which fit the motherly Goddess’ aesthetic very well, at least in the demonic Mama’s mind it did.</p><p>Asphodel carefully slid the bottom of that diaper underneath her newest baby’s butt, lifting her legs up with the other hand as the baby still didn’t have full control over her limbs. Weaving the middle of the diaper through her legs with one hand was a bit of an issue, but once both ends were aligned around her waist, it was easy to just shut the tapes and gently pat that diaper until she was sure it was snug around the Goddess’ waist…</p><p>“There we are. One diaper for my little Gravis.” The Demoness chimed as she lifted her up into her arms once more, giggling while also lifting her dress’ straps back on to stuff the tit back into its appropriate holster. “And with that… I think we’re ready to take off. You, me, and your fellow babies.”</p><p>Gravis narrowed her eyes a little, preferring to stay quiet rather than to drag this out. She had to admit, she did like how the crinkly garment felt between her thighs, but she wasn’t sure she was going to enjoy this too much. Not even as she heard her daughters reappear at her new caretaker’s sides, courtesy of their powers making an audible cue.</p><p>Lucibus was as golden as ever, grinning from ear to ear, happy to have helped her sister with a change. She didn’t hesitate to keep one hand on her Mama’s dress, especially as she squeezed her thighs together to make her diaper crinkle enthusiastically.</p><p>Tenebris wasn’t looking as terribly out of it as she did after she was pulled off that pony, but she had seen better days. The dry diaper that she should’ve been in was unfortunately still soiled, showing that the change hadn’t been the easiest thing. Nor did she ultimately care, as her red, arousal-fueled cheeks continued to flush further as she got close to the pale-skinned Mama.</p><p>Asphodel smiled at the sight of all three girls in her care. Each of them diapered, each of them satisfied in their own way, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Now, she could take them home with her. Teach them what they had been doing wrong for all these years, and give them the proper upbringing that they all deserved. Sure, they might still turn out a bit terribly at the end… But she would do her best to fix them all. And maybe, just maybe, they’d call her Mama for real at the end of it all. Not just because she had lectured them and raised them… but because they genuinely loved her as one.</p><p>With her heart steeled and ready for anything, the Demoness opened one last portal below the four of them, as they slowly sunk in and began the trek back home. Oh, the things they would do together once she introduced them to all their new sisters…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>